Broken Rules
by Baueros
Summary: Cocoon is being rebuilt, Pulse is being colonised and a certain soldier has trouble forgetting her adventures. M rated for later chapters. This is both my first fic and my first time writing yuri. Flight, some VanilleXHope. ENDGAME SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

_Fang. _Lightning thought as she lay back on the floor of a garden rooftop overlooking the small pulsan village of Oerba. It was the first time she had stopped to think for weeks. She gazed over the village that was still in the middle of repairs. _If only you could see it now._

"Where will we go?"

"Who will lead us?"

"How will we survive?"

"Where will we go?"

The questions just kept coming in an endless circle from the most important politicians and military leaders in cocoon, who had met near the edge of the camp that currently houses most of the population of Cocoon, not far from the base of the huge crystal tower stretching between Lake Bresha in Cocoon to the Oerba Lake on Pulse. The camp had been set up where people had landed on the side of the pillar furthest from Oerba opening up onto the open plains of Gran Pulse proper. Light sighed.

"We're gonna be here for months at this rate" she whispered to Sazh who was stood by her. The black man said nothing but nodded slightly confirming his agreement and impatience. It had been two days since they had destroyed Orphan and saved Cocoon and as the cause of it all the former l'cie had been given no choice but to oversee the meetings to sort out the political issues that had been bought up by it.

"Silence!" roared Bartholomew a hand on Hope's shoulder as he also lost patience with the squabbling politicians.

One or two of them looked like they were about to turn on him but a quick glance to Hope and the rest of the former l'cie showed them all to have hands placed lightly on their weapons and thought better of it.

"Thank you." Bartholomew said walking forwards slowly scanning the faces of onlookers for signs of trouble. "I'm no politician and don't pretend to be" he started "But even to me it is clear that we have no sense of order and require a leader to function properly. For now I nominate the saviours of Cocoon..." he glanced at the l'cie uncertainly and relaxed to see lightning's relief that someone was taking charge even if it was them. "At least until someone is agreed upon to take the position permanently."

"Very well." Said one of the politicians turning to the former l'cie. "Do you accept this?"

"Anything to speed up this boring process" Snow said unable to prevent his annoyance from showing.

"I refuse to accept the l'cie scum." One of the leading figures, Agrona Zupan the new head of PSICOM. "They are filled with the pulse taint and will kill us the first chance they get." She finished her voice rising slightly in volume.

"Are you insane?" Bartholomew turned to her offended at his son being referred to as 'scum' "They saved Cocoon. Without them we wouldn't even be alive right now."

"Silence" Agrona yelled back at him signalling her troops who were with her to attack.

Bartholomew stood his ground staring at Agrona.

"You defend them and you are as bad as them" Agrona said. "Attack!"

The two PSICOM guards on either side of her rushed forward pulling their guns out as they ran only to find all four of the former l'cie stood between themselves and Bartholomew weapons drawn. They hesitated momentarily before continuing to charge.

"Hold it!" yelled an eerily familiar voice.

The PSICOM troops turned to confront this new entry before dropping their guns in amazement as Cid Raines walked into the meeting.

"Long time no see." He said smiling turning to face Light and the others. "I'm not gonna attack you." He added when he noticed that rather than lowering their weapons they tightened their grip at the sight of him.

"Prove that you're free of the big man." Sazh said lowing one pistol cautiously and walking forwards still keeping the second pistol trained on Raines's head.

Raines smiled and pulled up his sleeve showing them that like them his mark was gone.

"That'll do for now." Sazh said lowering the other pistol.

"But we still don't trust you." Light added before anyone else could speak.

"So where were we?" Cid asked un-phased by Lightning's hostility.

"We were just sorting out who should lead us now that Dysley is no longer with us." Agrona said. "And that idiot had just suggested letting those l'cie scum do it until we have someone more permanent" she finished pointing accusingly at Bartholomew.

"Well how about I take the position full time?" Cid asked holding a hand up to silence Snow's protests. "And if I fail to prove I can be a good ruler with the best interests of the people at heart rather than some fal'cie's twisted dreams, you can tear me limb from limb."

"Sounds good." Snow said simply after pausing for a moment to consider it.

"Where's Fang and her friend." Cid asked noticing the absence of the two pulsan women.

Before anyone could respond or stop her Lightning strode forwards covering the distance between her and Raines and punched him, knocking him onto the floor.

"Fang and Vanille" she began forcefully standing over him "are locked deep inside that thing" she pointed at the crystal pillar behind her "trapped in crystal after solving your stupid mistakes."

Cid stayed quiet as he got to his feet. When Lightning did not punch him again he felt it safe to speak once more but changed the topic.

"What do we need to sort next?" he said.

"What're we going to do about Cocoon?" one of the officials spoke up. "And what are we going to do about the people while we decide?"

"What is the damage report from the death of Orphan?" Cid asked automatically attempting to do what he can to lessen the severity of the situation.

"Eden is destroyed. Most of the citizens were evacuated when the pulse invasion kicked off but the casualties still numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Other than that Bodum sustained severe damage but was empty because of the purge and other uninhabited areas like the hanging edge also took a lot of damage." The official stated listing off the areas that were hit. "There were minor casualties in other areas from Cocoons decent but nothing of major consequence."

"Overall deaths?" Cid asked wanting to get the worst out of the way.

"Still unknown but we estimate near three hundred thousand dead and another hundred thousand injured. There are currently five hundred unaccounted for, most of them children and elderly, we cannot say what became of them."

"Right." Cid paused to think momentarily "Our first priority needs to be protecting those who we have already evacuated and finding those that are missing." Secondly we need to find shelter for the evacuees while we rebuild Cocoon." He turned to face Light, "You've been here before. Are there any areas of pulse that are habitable?"

Light stayed quiet for a moment. "Oerba." She whispered before saying louder "Not that we saw. All the pulsan settlements we passed through were just Cieth infested ruins that don't even offer shelter anymore."

Hope took a few steps towards Lightning as she looked down a sad expression on her face. He rested his hand comfortingly on her arm.

"We could try and clear them out if we had the troops but it would still require a lot of work before it's habitable." He said to Raines evenly.

"Sir." A soldier suddenly ran into the room.

"Report" Cid said turning to face the new entrance unphased.

"We might have found a solution to the problem of shelter" he said. "There is a small village on the opposite side of the crystal pillar."

Lightning looked up suddenly at this fear and sorrow just showing through beneath her normally warm but steely eyes.

"I see you may have not been honest with us." Cid smiled turning to her. "Your reaction tells me you know of this place but did not wish to speak of it. I won't ask why you hid it, I don't think my jaw can take another example of your left hook but it would have been nice to at least know there was somewhere we won't have to start from scratch" he turned back to the soldier "Any other information we know of it?"

"It is currently inhabited by a number of unusual Cieth but other than that appears deserted. There are certainly a lower number of hostiles than anywhere else we've seen."

"That's probably because we spent three days there in total upgrading equipment and resting before returning to Eden knowing it would be fighting from thereon in." Light said a slight hint of pride in her voice upon learning they had had a lasting effect.

"So you did travel through there then." Cid said. "You could lead us there again?"

Lighting turned and looked at her fellow former l'cie and saw the same sorrow that she felt but a determination not to forget the sacrifices made by their friends.

"We can." She said turning back to Cid. "But we'll need every available troop in order to protect the civilians."

"That's to be expected. If we give you two weeks to train the soldiers with what they will need to know do you recon you can manage it?" Raines asked smiling.

Light thought carefully for a moment.

"Yes, I believe so, but it will still be dangerous and we might lose people" She said honestly.

"That's something we'll have to risk" Cid said.

He turned to the gathered officials.

"Spread the word. We have two weeks to pack up and prepare for travel as well as to find as many survivors still on cocoon as possible. After that we make for this village."

"Oerba" Light said smiling slightly. "I'll lead the operations myself."

* * *

A month later Lightning stepped out of the lift from Taejin's Tower onto the snowy slopes overlooking Oerba, accompanied by Snow and Hope, the advance party to check the coast was clear before Hope returned back up the lift to Sazh telling him it was safe for the refugees to come down.

"Never thought I'd see this place again." Snow said quietly listening to the tune the lift played as it carried Hope back up the tower.

"I did;" Light said. "I just thought there'd be more of us."

Snow stayed silent knowing she was referring to Fang and Vanille as they had managed to protect the citizens from harm on the long trek from the open plains of the Archylte Steppe. It had been a long journey but now all that remained was to clear Oerba of monsters and begin rebuilding.

* * *

_Fang. _Lightning thought as she lay back on the floor of a garden rooftop overlooking the small pulsan village of Oerba. It was the first time she had stopped to think for weeks. She gazed over the village that was still in the middle of repairs. _If only you could see it now._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My deepest appologies for how long it has taken to upload this chapter. I had most of the chapter drafted out already before I even uploaded the first chapter, however I've had problems with my internet playing up which made it very hard to ensure I had the flashback correct as it is a direct quote from the game. I also appologise for the length of the flashback and while I hope you don't I appreciate some people may want to skip it. My next chapter might be delayed as well as I'm in the middle of my A-level exams but I will do my best to make sure you're not waiting as long as you were for this one. Enough excuses. Many thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews were very helpful on days where I just couldn't get motivated. R&R. Baueros.**

* * *

"You miss her don't you?"

Light jumped hearing the voice. She turned round to see Hope standing still, gazing softly at the dancing colours across the crystallised column supporting the weight of the slowly rebuilding Cocoon.

"Who?" Light asked innocently looking back to the column.

"Fang." Hope said, walking over to sit quietly beside her.

He glanced over to her the light blush in her cheeks answering even before she did.

"How could you tell?" Light replied, glad to finally have someone to talk to.

"Just look for the signs and it's obvious." Hope Laughed.

"The others don't know do they?" Light asked suddenly worried.

"I doubt it." Hope replied allaying her fears. "Sazh isn't thick but he puts your reactions when she's mentioned down to you and her often taking watch together and consequently she knows you best, even if he does realise I recon he thinks it's just his imagination and he's too busy with Dajh to do anything about it anyway. As for Snow we both know he's about as emotionally receptive as a brick to the face."

Light laughed lightly.

**"Serah must have realised something's wrong though." Lightning mused.**

"Why's that?" Hope asked looking over curiously.

"She delayed the wedding until I'm 'feeling better'." She said.

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the light change as the setting sun continued to reflect off the crystal colours dancing across the open expanses of Gran Pulse shining on their skin.

"You miss her don't you." Light said a small smile appearing on Hope's lips as he recognised his own words.

"Vanille?" Hope asked. "Of course."

He laughed as Lightning looked taken aback by his open admittance of his feelings.

"I don't think the others know either, Sazh might actually, but I thought you'd have realised sooner. I know Fang knew." He said happily. "That Van and me are an item. Well were." He finished quietly when she still looked confused.

"So that's..." Light began realisation dawning on her face.

"Why it took us ages to get firewood?" Hope cut across lightening up again. "Why we always took the guard shift together? Why we'd run off ahead and appear behind you saying we got lost? Yeah."

Hope smiled mischievously, the distant look in his eyes telling Light that he was reliving the memories.

"What about you and Fang?" he asked eventually.

Light stayed silent.

"You ever tell her?" he pressed tentatively.

"I don't know." Light said after a small pause. "I tried to but I don't think she heard me."

Hope stayed silent comforting her just with his presence, his hair rustling slightly in the slight breeze that had picked up. Lightning sighed and lay down facing straight up at the sky, deep in thought.

"You could still hear them right? At the end." Light asked.

"Yeah. For a small amount of time at least." Hope replied.

"I tried to tell her then, I don't know if it was before or after we lost contact as I got no reply."

Hope nodded understandingly, remembering his own uncertainty of if Vanille had heard his final desperate plea for her to come back, not to leave him alone again, uncertain if his father was alright, only his mentor and idol sharing his pain although he hid what he knew at the time.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" he asked evenly.

"I don't know." Light said. "I honestly don't know. I like to think so though."

"Because of the vision?" Hope asked referring to their brief time as Cieth.

Light fell silent as the memory flooded back to her.

* * *

"_Miracles out of misery. You've got to be kidding me." Sazh said striding towards Orphan pistols drawn._

"_Yeah Fang." Hope said casting a curesa into Fang revitalising her so Snow could put her down. "Who's dumb enough to swallow that old crock?"_

"_Sure, we've all had better weeks" Lightning added striding forwards, gunblade currently in its gun form levelled squarely at Orphan._

"_You're alive?" Vanille said shocked._

"_But you can't be." Fang stated unable to hide the surprise from her own voice._

"_Could be more fal'cie smoke and mirrors." Lightning agreed the serious tone in her voice proving that nothing was further from the truth._

"_Fang, I'm sorry." Snow said turning to the pulsan women sombrely._

"_We made you go it alone." Lightning raised her hand holding Kain's lance firmly offering it to fang her voice softer than normal and apologetic._

"_Second time now isn't it" Fang said shaking her head._

_She placed a hand on her lance nodding at Lightning determinedly who returned the gesture before releasing the weapon to Fang._

"_But where were you?" Vanille asked confused voicing Fang's own question._

"_Somewhere cold and dark," Hope answered his focus never leaving the Cocoon fal'cie they were fighting. "Just thinking about everything that happened up until now. And then... and then it was like-"_

"_It was like-I had a glimpse of the future. Everyone was smiling and laughing." Snow cut across him gazing off into the distance. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Serah's tear. "Even Serah. Even Light."_

"_I don't know. It was a new focus, or something." Sazh added. "You know, I'm thinking, didn't make sense of course. I mean, knowing we were worm bait and all, but. As luck would have it, next thing I know I feel somebody pushing me right along."_

"_You were there to Fang." Light said turning to face her, her expression soft. "Same side. All of us. Together to the end."_

* * *

She smiled as she looked back on the memory. Maybe there was more hope of seeing them again than she had dared to let herself believe. _We came back._ She reminded herself, what was to say that Fang and Vanille wouldn't as well. And since the fall of Cocoon more and more crystallised l'cie had been coming back from their crystal prisons. Even Cieth stones were beginning to revive however small parts of the original stone remained still showing marks and acting as way-stones.

"I'd forgotten about that." Light said honestly. "Now I'm certain we'll see them again"

"Maybe all they need is for some help." Hope suggested. "Maybe we just need to prove we need them for them to come back."

They sat in companionable silence watching the last of the light dancing over the open plains as the sun finally set bathing Cocoon's wreckage in a halo of light.

"How would we do that?" Light asked eventually.

"I'm not sure." Hope said honestly, "But digging them out is a good start I think."

"And what do we do when, if, we find them?" She asked.

"I don't know." Hope mumbled looking downcast.

"What do we do then?" Light repeated. "Just add to the torment of being unable to be with them?"

"I DON'T KNOW" Hope yelled at her. "But I refuse to sit here and just hope. I can't just do nothing."

Lightning just sat still looking taken aback by his sudden outburst and the emotion in his voice. Hope waited with bated breath hoping that he hadn't just offended his mentor and friend. Light's expression softened and a smile played across her lips.

"I taught you well." She ruffled his hair making it messier than normal "Give yourself an objective and stick to it."

"You mean you'll help?" Hope asked slightly surprised.

Lightning hesitated for a second.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Light smiled properly at the thought. "Although I blame Snow for you being so persuasive."

Hope smiled up at her happily, his eyes shining; she could tell that he was struggling to hold himself back from hugging her. Lightning pulled him into a loose one armed hug instead.

"How many others have you asked?" she said releasing him.

"No one. Just you." Hope said. "I didn't think any of the others had enough of a reason to be persuaded to help."

"I understand. Next time we're both off duty we'll go and see what we can find and what we can do to get started." Lightning said in the exact same tone she had often used when assigning duties around camp when they had travelled together and Hope new even better after joining her unit in the Guardian Corps.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for this story then please share them as well as I only know what is happening up to a point. Also I appreciate the start has been a bit slow but bare with me it should get better.**


	3. Authors Note: Please Read

**To all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter of this story then I'm really sorry that this isn't it. I'm writing this to appologise for that and to let you know that I'm putting the story on hold while I re-plan it. I'm NOT discontinueing it however it I WILL be changing bits of older chapters to fit into my new plan if nessersary and am also making it shorter than it was orrigionally going to be.**

**This is because I've never been able to stick with a long story before without having new idea's which make old chapters cease to make sense. luckily in this case i've had a number of thoes idea's before i've really got going so all i need to do is a bit of tweaking to the old chapters which i will let you know when this happens.**

**Another reason I'm making it shorter than it was going to be is because I have decided that instead of writing one long story with loads of time wasting chapters to help it flow but that ultimatly bore everyone, including me, I am going to split them into many short stories that all inter link even if it's just that the charactors are the same.**

**I'm currently working on a collection of one-shots that fits into this and will maybe explain part of the tweeking needed to this story called "Old, new. Borrowed, Blue." which will be a collection of 4 stand-alone but interlinked one-shots in which i show the weddings of the different pairings. The first one is half compleate (at time of writing this message) and is Fang and Lightning's wedding. I do not know the rating of this collection yet as i'm not sure compleatly what each one-shot will contain. The other weddings in the order I plan on writing and uploading them are as follows: Snow and Serah, Hope and Vanille, Sazh and another character who I'm currently unsure of. I might bring Jill Nabaat back and have her (I can justify them two getting together though I admit the reason for it would not be my own.) or create an OC but if so I have no idea's as to what they would be like at this moment in time.**

**I thank you for your patience and hopefully I will be able to get into the stride of writing again soon enough however University takes up a lot of my time so I can't guarenty updates will be regular. If any of you have any suggestions or questions then leave me a message with them and I will gladly listen to them and answer any questions I can.**

**Once again a huge thank you to those of you who put up with my erratic uploading and continue to read my work. Please don't be too mad at me for taking so long and then for changing the story slightly. Please.**

**I hope to have Fang and Lightning's wedding uploaded soon but I can't make any promises. It is coming though so be on the lookout.**

**Baueros.**


End file.
